Infinity
by Void-Of-Erebos
Summary: Zionne is a mysterious character, he approached Stark Tower, and displayed strange abilities, what could be his secret? i suck at descriptions, i know
1. Chapter 1

Please forgive me if I don't have the correct details, I only recently got hooked on to The Avengers, and liked the idea from the Fanfic I am currently reading; Hidden in Plain Sight by scrapingskies.

Chapter 1

Zionne looked up at Stark Tower, the building he had been searching for; the building he left his home country –Australia—for.

Zionne advanced, up to the front door, and knocked on it, getting no response.

Zionne decided to have a look around the tower, noticing mainly how clean it looked.

A voice came from the door, a robotic voice, but a voice nonetheless. It said "Please state your name, affiliation, and reason for being here"

"My name is Zionne Makoma, I have no current affiliations that affect my reasoning for being here, which is to speak to Tony Stark" Zionne calmly said, "Also, may I ask _your_ name?"

"I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Mr. Stark's A.I system" it answered, "and why do you wish to speak with Mr. Stark, if you wish, you can enter a safe-room where no-one from outside will hear you, if you feel that the reason is too sensitive to be risked to be overheard"

"That would be very nice" Zionne responded, before walking through the opened door.

As the door slid shut, Zionne relaxed, knowing that no-one would overhear what he had to say.

"What is your reason?" JARVIS asked, in its strange, monotone voice.

"I wish to ally myself with The Avengers" Zionne said, feeling the same level of fear as one would when sharing their biggest secret.

The door to the rest of the floor opened, "Follow the path of luminous tiles, Mr. Stark would like to speak to you in person" JARVIS said.

Zionne looked at the floor, and saw that indeed, there was a path dotted out by tiles that were glowing. Zionne walked along the path, going up the stairs, until it led into a room, with a desk, and at that desk, was none other than Tony Stark.

"Why do you wish to ally yourself with us, your belief in us is enough" Tony inquired.

"What else do I do with my powers?" Zionne asked.

"Powers?" Tony sounded surprised.

Zionne nodded "I want to help"

"Well, if you show me what these so-called _powers_ of yours are, we'll see" Tony said.

Zionne nodded "Where's a place I can do it safely?"

Tony led him down to the training room.

Zionne stood in the centre of the room, and closed his eyes, brown light surrounding him, yellow light swirling around his head, and purple around his arms.

Tony was shocked that this 14 year old boy, was creating this much light.

Zionne's body erupted in a flash of red, light filling the room.

When the light died down, Zionne looked no different, except the fact he seemed a lot calmer.

"So, what happened?" Tony asked.

"I called my power forth" Zionne stated calmly, as if it were obvious.

"You look no different" Tony pointed out.

"My power does not change my physical form" Zionne responded, as if it were a simple fact.

"Ok, let's test your power" Tony decided, before throwing a stone at Zionne, which violently exploded in mid-air.

"My power is uncontrolled" Zionne calmly stated "one reason I came to you, is because I want you to create something to help me control my power"

"Ok, I should be able to make something in a few days, in the meantime, you can stay at the tower" Tony informed.

Zionne nodded, before red light spilled from his body, and he returned to his normal posture.

Tony walked out of the room, confused about what he just saw.

Zionne also walked out of the room, "JARVIS?" he asked.

"Yes, Zionne?" it responded.

"Where am I meant to go?"

"Your room is located on the 3rd floor above you, past the 2nd door to the right down the 1st corridor you see"

"Thank you JARVIS"

Zionne walked up the 3 flights of stairs, and into the room he was told to, where he sat down on the bed.

Tony was in his lab, setting up a machine to absorb some of the power Zionne put out. Once he was done, he instructed JARVIS to bring Zionne down.

When Zionne arrived, Tony showed Zionne the machine "Place your hand on it, and channel your power into it"

Zionne did as he was told, running power into the device.

"Thank you, you can go back to your room now" Tony told Zionne.

Zionne nodded, before going back up to his designated room.

Tony began analysing the power emitted by Zionne, and found it seemed to be a type of undiscovered radiation.

"JARVIS, can you search for anything suggesting what this is?" Tony asked his A.I.

"I found documents from scientist Dr. Lawson, regarding an object called 'the tesseract'" Jarvis brought forward, "it says that a high amount of power was being emitted by the object"

"Similar to this?"

"Exactly like it"

**I know that this chapter is short, but I just thought that was a good point to end it on**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Exactly the same?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it is the same type of radiation, this most likely means, that Zionne's powers are similar to the power of the tesseract" JARVIS answered.

"Ok, so we need something to channel the power, and then store it, as a way of reserve, so he can then access it if he needs to…" Tony pondered, drawing designs for a suit.

"I recommend you ask Zionne what design he would like"

Zionne was writing on a piece of paper possible superhero names, he had decided on Celestial Nightmare, when JARVIS spoke.

"Zionne, what design would you like your suit to be?"

"Well, I chose the name Celestial Nightmare, so, base it off that, maybe a black suit with glimmering dots like stars?"

"He chose the name Celestial Nightmare, and he wants the suit based off that" JARVIS informed Tony.

"Ok, an intimidating dark figure should do, then I just put in the channelling system" Tony decided.

Tony began working on the suit.

Zionne pulled out a phone, and began watching YouTube.

Steve and Thor were heading back to the tower, Steve whistling a song from his childhood, which was around 100 years ago.

"Oh, Thor, I read in the newspaper that poptarts sales have skyrocketed over the last month" Steve brought up "Not that there are many newspapers for me to get that type of information from"

"Really, are more people buying them now?" Thor asked, taking a bite out of one as he spoke.

"Yeah, and apparently Flava is one of the current best shampoos for blonde hair"

"Cool"

"Oh, and I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"I used your shampoo by accident…"

Thor stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I accidentally used your shampoo"

Thor swallowed his poptart. "You used… MY shampoo!?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Unforgivable" Thor said before flying up into the sky.

"I'll just have to but some more for him" Steve sighed.

Zionne was in the kitchen when Thor walked in.

Zionne looked at Thor like a deer in headlights, before vanishing in a flash of blue.

Thor was confused as to what he saw, and quickly asked "JARVIS, who was that!?"

"That was Zionne, he came to the tower not too long ago"

Zionne reappeared in another flash of blue.

"Sorry, I panicked" Zionne explained.

"So, you came here?" Thor asked.

"Yes"

"What was that?"

"My power?" Zionne asked.

"Your power is teleportation?" Thor asked.

"No… that wasn't teleportation…" Zionne seemed confused.

"What was it then?"

"I warped space around me, so where I was standing, was somewhere else"

"That sounds like teleportation with extra steps" Thor muttered.

"You're Thor, correct?" Zionne asked.

"Yes" Thor answered.

A bottle of shampoo hit Thor in the back of the head.

"I bought you some more-" Steve started walking in, before dropping what he was holding when he saw Zionne.

Zionne vanished again in a flash of blue.

"Who was that, why is he here, how can he teleport!?" Steve demanded.

"His name is Zionne, he came here to ally himself with us, and he warped space around him, in a way we are not yet sure how" JARVIS answered.

Zionne reappeared "Sorry, I panicked again"

Natasha walked in.

"CAN I JUST GET SOME FU-" Zionne started, before vanishing in a flash of blue, and his voice came from upstairs "-UCKING FOOD!?"

Natasha burst into a sprint upstairs, grabbing a knife from the kitchen, running to the source of the sound.

Zionne reappeared in the kitchen, and when he saw Natasha running upstairs, his eyes widened.

Natasha froze, as she was entrapped in a blue glow.

"JARVIS! WHO THE FUCK IS SHE? WHY DOES SHE HAVE A KNIFE!?" Zionne panicked.

"That is the Black Widow, she was alerted by your presence" JARVIS calmly informed, as if the subject of the conversation weren't currently planning on killing him.

"Nat, chill, he's on our side!" Steve yelled.

The knife turned to ash in her hand.

The blue glow died down, and Natasha began to move again.

Zionne was enveloped in a brown glow, which spread over to Natasha.

This glow held for about 30 seconds, before it vanished.

"Thor, I'm surprised" Zionne said.

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"You saw me, when I went to Asgard"

Thor froze.

"I was using the Aether"

Thor's shock turned into anger

"WHAT DID YOU USE IT FOR!?" he demanded.

"Oh, just creating a couple all-powerful objects" Zionne said nonchalantly.

"All-powerful?" Tony asked, standing at the edge of the room.

"How many?" Thor asked darkly.

"Well, there were 6, and I made 6 more" Zionne answered "the Aether is one of the original 6"

"Why did you create more?" Thor asked, genuinely curious.

"Because, in the future, a mad titan will need to collect them all to achieve his goal, to wipe out half the universe" Zionne said darkly.

"And making more helps how!?" Thor roared.

"Because, I hid them in places he cannot hope to reach" Zionne said.

"How do you know?" Tony asked.

"Tell me, where do you think I got these powers?" Zionne asked.

"Where?" Thor asked.

"I am one of them" Zionne answered "And as one, I can access the power of the rest"

"What about the rest?" Tony asked.

"Well, you have the Tesseract, which is in the pocket dimension of an alien monster cat" Zionne said.

"Where is this monster cat?" Natasha asked.

"Tell me, do you know Nick Fury?" Zionne asked.

"Yes, what does he have to do with this?" Tony asked.

"He owns this monster cat" Zionne answered.

"Ok, that's one, what about the rest?" Thor asked.

"The next one is safe, under the ownership of a god" Zionne said "Although, you probably don't want to know which god"

"It's Loki, isn't it?" Thor sighed.

"Yeah, might want to ask him to keep his sceptre safe" Zionne said "Or take it and safe guard it that way"

"Ok, we also have the Aether, you said it was one of them" Thor checked.

"Yes, then we have the necklace of a wizard, he isn't gonna give that up" Zionne said, giving Tony a strange look.

"That's 5, including you" Thor said.

"Then we have the Orb, hidden in a tomb on another planet" Zionne continued "the next one can only be obtained if you sacrifice someone you love, that's gonna fucking destroy him"

"Language!" Steve shouted.

"The next one is embedded in the chest of a nameless dragon on another planet" Zionne stopped "Shit, he has the next one, hopefully he doesn't notice…"

"How does he have it!?" Natasha demanded.

"It's a switchblade, he found it in one of his massacres, we gave it to the elder of a village" Zionne explained "Keep in mind, this is not something that has already happened, I am using my power to access the wizards necklace, which controls time, and I'm looking into the future"

"So you're seeing the future?" Thor asked.

"Yes, the next one is the Dyҫo, which is basically a tiny dyson sphere, I'm not sure where it's ended up" Zionne continued.

"The Dyҫo?" Thor asked "You mean the powerful artefact in my father's treasury?"

"Oh, that's where it is" Zionne said "The last one is on the moon of his homeworld, deep underground, it keeps the planet stable, although, he does end up destroying it, this means that this object, which is a medium sized gem, comes crashing down to the planet, not too far from him, so when he destroys the moon, you have to distract him while someone grabs the gem"


	3. Chapter 3

In this alternate universe, Tony never sold the tower, so they still live in it, instead of the new headquarters we know next to nothing about, this is set after Ragnarok, and Peter is an avenger. Also I changed Zionne's age to 16, just in case you didn't know, for those like, 4 people who read the story before this chapter.

Chapter 3

"Right, crazy titan bent on only destroying half the universe needs to collect 12 objects to make this weird dream of his a reality?" Thor asked.

"Thor, do you remember the gauntlet in your father's treasury?" Zionne asked.

"Yes?"

"It's a fake, the real one looks just like it, and the Titan will be wearing two" Zionne answered.

"Two?"

"Yes, I created the extra 6, and a second gauntlet" Zionne explained "We need to prepare for when this happens"

"Ok" Thor said.

All of a sudden Peter walked in.

Zionne looked at Peter and instantly, emotions filled him (Don't judge, Tom Holland's cute!)

"Who's this, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

"This is Zionne, he came to me today to ally himself with us" Tony explained.

"Cool, does that mean he's an avenger as well?" Peter asked.

"Well, not yet, also, since you are the same age, you'll be going to school together, of course, you'll be the only ones to know about each other's powers" Tony answered.

"Ok" Zionne said.

"Oh, and Zionne, the suit was done quicker than I thought it would be" Tony said, handing Zionne a black sparkly suit.

"Thanks!" Zionne said, the suit disappearing in a red flash, and in its place was an icosahedral morganite necklace.

"What did you just do?" Tony asked.

"I turned it into a necklace, which I can then turn back into the suit at will" Zionne answered.

"How?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say I can access to powers of 12 cosmic artefacts" Zionne said simply.

"That's so cool!" Peter exclaimed.

"How do you change into your suit?" Zionne asked.

"In an alleyway" Peter answered.

"You just strip… in plain sight… and pull on your spiderman suit?" Zionne asked.

"Yeah?" Peter seemed unsure of himself.

"Unacceptable. Pass me your suit" Zionne said.

"But… I'm wearing it" Peter complained.

"Get changed then" Zionne did not waver.

Peter sighed, before running upstairs.

Zionne slipped the necklace over his head, and light burst from it, which once it died down, revealed Zionne wearing a black full body costume, with white sparkles, leaving only his head exposed, over his face, there was a masquerade-esque mask, that was black, and basically part of his face, with long spikes going upwards like horns.

From his behind, there was a long thick tail made of vertebrae that shouldn't be able to move, but somehow could, and on his chest, there were white tendrils poking out, pressed against his chest, as if it were a creature trying to pull itself out of his chest.

"That thing on your chest is a drone" Tony informed Zionne.

Zionne nodded, having grown around 5 cm taller.

Peter walked back into the room, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, and holding his Spiderman suit.

Zionne smiled "This is how I'll look fighting crime"

Peter handed Zionne his suit.

Zionne's hands glowed red, the suit shrinking, until it was a watch.

Zionne handed Peter the perfectly working watch "Just will yourself to become Spiderman, and it will become your suit"

"Cool!" Peter exclaimed.

Zionne reverted to his original form, and Peter went home.

Zionne snapped to attention "He has the Orb, when he lands on earth, we go protect Goose"

"Goose?" Thor asked.

"It's the name of the monster cat" Zionne informed them.

Suddenly Dr strange stepped through a portal "Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, I need you to come with me"

"Dr. Strange!?" Zionne exclaimed.

"Zionne?" Dr. Strange asked.

"You know each other!?" Bruce asked, stepping through the portal.

"Yeah, we used the time stone and foresaw this" Zionne answered.

"Why do we have to go with you?" Tony asked.

"Because he can help us against Thanos" Zionne answered for Strange.

"Ok, fine, if you say so" Tony sighed.

They step through the portal to the Sanctorium.

Wong shows the birth of the universe using magic "From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent 6 elemental stones, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence"

Doctor strange took over, each stone lighting up as he spoke "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time"

Zionne stepped forward, Magenta light flowing from his hand, and completely changing the image, showing the time stone, glowing brightly, and snippets of Thanos collecting the infinity stones, and the final one. The Snap.

"I came here, and using the Time Stone, we saw this happening, and to prevent it, I went to Asgard, where the Reality Stone was, I used it to create 6 more stones" 6 stones appeared, replacing the Time Stone, a brown stone "Reason" turquoise "Speech" magenta "Light" crimson "Balance" Verdigris "Energy" pink "And Stability"

"Due to the existence of 6 more stones, the Balance Stone created a second Infinity Gauntlet to cope, and I then set out scattering the stones" Zionne continued "I fused myself with the Reason Stone, so that I could access the other stones' powers, I used the Reality Stone's power to create a powerful Dragon, which had the stone in its chest, I set it on a planet, and tasked it with protecting the stone at all costs, I found a star system harbouring races evolved for battle, so I threw the stone into the core of their star, so that they will protect the stone at all costs, I crafted a switchblade around the Balance Stone, and gave it to a village on a planet, I gave the Energy Stone to the people of the planet Ker'los, however it seemed that they turned it into something powerful enough for Odin himself to fear, so he took it from them and locked it away, and with one stone remaining, I went to look at the planet that Thanos hails from, and found a desolate wasteland, and so, I placed the Stability Stone deep in the planet's moon"

"And Thanos already has the Power stone, he was searching for the Space stone, but we didn't have it" Bruce said.

"That's because it's here on earth" Zionne said calmly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Zionne spoke, there was a loud crash outside, causing Zionne to become alert; "He's here!"

The world around them turned blue for just a split second, but when it went away, they were outside, Tony told JARVIS to evacuate everyone in the area, and Zionne walked forward, red light enveloping him, and he came out in superhero form.

"Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos." Ebony said, as if it were a good thing.

"Sorry, Earth is closed today, pack up your shit. AND LEAVE!" Tony shouted.

Ebony looked towards Strange as if nothing had happened "Stone keeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not, I speak for myself" Strange started.

"But any of us would have said the same thing" Wong, Strange and Zionne all said at once.

"Get back to Bikini bottom, Squidward!" Zionne shouted, walking forward, holding his hands out, space warping between his fingers.

Zionne lifted his hands upwards, and spread them out, before balancing the disc of distortion on one hand, the disc flowing with purple energy, before he placed that hand in front of him, the disc glowing brighter, until a solid beam of purple power burst from it.

Ebony calmly blocked it with debris "What's this? Two Stone keepers?"

"I'd be damned if a stone thought I'd be worthy of being a Stone keeper!" Zionne laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Ebony seemed genuinely confused.

"How many stones are there?" Zionne asked.

"12, correct?" Ebony asked.

"Yeah, who do you think made the more recent 6?" Zionne asked.

"Impossible! The Stones cannot ju-" Ebony was cut off.

"Care to finish your sentence?" Zionne mocked.

Ebony's mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Exactly" Zionne said smugly, releasing the fist no-one had noticed he'd made, and smashing his bone tail against the ground "now… off you go" a portal opened behind Ebony, sucking him into the middle of the ocean.

Cull obsidian did not like that, and a few unintelligible grunts.

"Aww, do you miss Squiddy?" Zionne mocked.

Cull roared, but Zionne had teleported away, and came back a second later with Goose, and was playing with her, instead of giving Cull attention.

"Why did you feel the need to fetch a cat?" Strange asked.

"Where the hell do you think the Space Stone is idiot?" Zionne muttered "I sensed someone dangerous near her, so I rescued her, I didn't want Thanos to find out"

"That the cat knows where the Space Stone is?" Wong asked.

"No" Zionne said simply, as Cull threw his hammer at them, he lifted Goose up, towards the hammer, and as Goose opened her mouth, tentacles burst out, grabbing the hammer, and pulling it into her mouth, where it then disappeared.

Strange's eyes widened.

"She's a flerken, she ate the tesseract" Zionne said simply.

Zionne flung his hand out, Cull being sent flying into the donut shaped ship, as Peter arrived.

Zionne was turning to greet Peter, when Thanos stepped out of the ship.

"Give me the stone" Thanos commanded.

"If you can find it, you might as well take it" Zionne said smugly, gently cuddling Goose.

"What is your obsession with that creature?" Thanos asked.

"She was originally owned by a great scientist, and is currently owned by an agent of an organisation on this planet" Zionne said simply "She's very important to us"

"In that case, give me the creature" Thanos said.

"Nah" Zionne responded "She doesn't like people that much, but she does like my power, so she likes me"

Thanos stepped forward "Give me one of the stones in your possession, and I will leave you for now"

"Nah, if you want, you can trade to get your hammer-thing back" Zionne informed.

"Trade?" Thanos asked "I have to trade for the stone?"

"Hmm, what do you say, Goosey? Do you wanna trade?" Zionne cooed.

Goose simply meowed.

Zionne sighed "Do I really have to tell him that?"

Goose meowed again.

"She says 'I want something powerful, although I doubt your weak collection in that crappy ship has anything'" Zionne translated.

Tony laughed "Did she really?"

"Unfortunately" Zionne sighed.

Thanos sighed, and pulled out an orb from his pocket, and held it in his hands, both wearing gauntlets, and purple energy flowed into the orb, which he then held out.

Zionne grabbed the orb, and held in front of Goose's nose, she sniffed the orb, and Zionne set both on the ground.

Goose sniffed the orb again, before facing Thanos, and regurgitating the Tesseract in his direction, and swallowing the orb.

Thanos picked up the Tesseract "Thank you, I will be back however"

Thanos crushed the Tesseract, and placed the stone in the slot below his pointer finger on the left gauntlet, next to the slot holding the power stone, under his middle finger, he then; to test its power, snapped his fingers, and Thor vanished.

Thor slammed against the screen of the Guardians' ship, and quickly they brought him in.

They all eyed him suspiciously, all noticing his lack of one of his two.

"Who the hell are you guys!?" Thor asked.

"We're the guardians of the galaxy" Peter said matter-of-factly "Why are you here?"

"Thanos" Thor said darkly.

"What the hell did he do!?" Gamora asked.

"He got the space stone" Thor answered.

"How!?"

"He traded"

"With who!?"

Thor stopped "How do you know him?"

"He adopted me, although I hate him as much as I guess you do" Gamora answered "Who did he trade with?"

"You won't believe me" Thor said.

"I don't care, tell me"

"He traded with a cat"

"Why was a cat put in charge of an infinity stone?!" Gamora demanded.

"Because she ate the damn thing!"

Gamora stopped, speechless.

"I need a hammer" Thor said, fiddling with machinery.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Taking your pod" Thor said simply.

"No" Peter said, mimicking Thor's voice "You shall not be taking our pod, sir"

"Stop mimicking him" Gamora said.

"I'm not" Peter said.

"I am Groot" Groot said.

"No, I am not!" Peter shouted.

"Enough! We need to know where he's going" Gamora shouted over him.

"Knowhere" Thor said.

"He has to be going somewhere!" Mantis exclaimed.

"It's a place" Peter said "We've been there, it sucks – hey! That's our food!"

"Not anymore" Thor said.

"Why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asked.

"Because it's where the Reality Stone is" Thor answered.

"Then we have to go there now!" Gamora said.

"No, we have to go to Nivadellir" Thor said.

"That's a made up word" Drax said.

"All words are made up" Thor said.

"That place is legendary, they make the most horrific weapons to ever exist" Rocket said, climbing onto the table.

"The rabbit is right, and clearly the smartest of you all, you can join me on my quest to get me a weapon" Thor said.

"What kind of weapon?" Peter asked.

"The Thanos-killing kind" Thor answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?" Peter asked.

"Your bodies would crumble" Thor said.

"If we don't go to Knowhere, and Thanos gets another stone' he'll be too powerful to stop!" Gamora exclaimed.

"No, the power of an infinity stone can destroy another" Thor said.

"But we don't have an infinity stone!" Gamora shouted.

"Yes, you do, the Balance Stone" Thor said, pointing at her switchblade.

Gamora was shocked "This, is an infinity stone?" she asked.

"Yes, you must protect it" he answered, before getting into the pod with Rocket and Groot.

The remaining crew reached Knowhere.

Drax drew a long dagger from his boot, talking about revenge, when Mantis placed a hand on his head, knocking him out. As he hit the ground, everyone ducked.

Gamora rushed at Thanos, stabbing him in the neck with her sword, and then in the chest with her switchblade.

"Daughter, why?" he groaned, as Gamora broke down sobbing

His voice came from somewhere; "is that sadness I sense from you? I knew you still cared, but reality is often disappointing" the scene vanished, being replaced by chaos, in the centre slot of Thanos' left gauntlet, was the red reality stone.

"You knew I'd come" Gamora said.

"I counted on it" He smiled.

Gamora then tried to stab him again with her broken sword, but Thanos grabbed her before she could

Mantis and Drax tried to help, but were incapacitated by the reality stone.

"Let her go, Grimace!" Peter shouted.

"Ah, the boyfriend" Thanos smiled.

"You promised!" Gamora shouted, referencing their conversation that had conveniently been left out by the author.

Peter pulled the trigger on his blaster, but only bubbles came out.

"I like you" Thanos smiled, before teleporting away.

Thanos handed a cup of food to Gamora, who proceeded to throw it across the room, where it shattered against the throne.

"Always hated that chair" Gamora muttered.

"I hoped one day you would sit in it" Thanos said.

"You took me from my home!" she shouted.

"I saved you" Thanos corrected.

"We were happy!" Gamora shouted.

"Going to bed hungry, scrounging for scraps. Your planet was on the brink of collapse. I'm the one who stopped that. Do you know what's happened since then? The children born have known nothing but full bellies and clear skies. It's a paradise" Thanos said

"Because you murdered half the planet" Gamora muttered.

"A small price to pay for salvation" Thanos responded.

"You're insane!" Gamora shouted.

"Little one, its simple calculus. This universe is finite, its resources are finite. If life is left unchecked, life will cease to exist. It needs correction" Thanos spoke as if it were truly that simple.

"You don't know that!" Gamora shouted.

"I'm the only one who knows that. At least, I'm the only one with the will to act on it. For a time… you had that same will. Daughter" Thanos continued menacingly.

"I'm not your daughter. Everything I hate about myself you taught me"

"And in doing so, made you the fiercest woman in the galaxy. That's why I trusted you to find the Soul Stone"

"I'm sorry I disappointed you"

"I am disappointed. But not because you didn't find it. But because you did. And you lied"

A door beside them opens, revealing Nebula, clearly in pain.

"Nebula" Gamora whispered, running to her, to find that she had been partially disassembled "Don't do this"

"Some time ago, your sister snuck aboard this ship to kill me" Thanos spoke calmly.

"Please don't do this" Gamora begged.

"And very nearly succeeded. So I brought her here. To talk" Thanos continued, activating the Power and Space stones, stretching Nebula's body even more, and she began screaming.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Gamora begged "I swear to you on my life, I didn't find the soul stone"

"You're a terrible liar. Daughter" Thanos said, continuing to stretch out Nebula.

"Vormir!" Gamora screamed, to which Thanos stopped "The stone is on Vormir"

"Show me" Thanos said.

"I am Groot" Groot said irritably.

"Tinkle in the cup. We're not looking. What's there to see? What's a twig? Everybody's seen a twig" Rocket said.

"I am Groot!"

"Tree, pour what's in the cup out in space, then go in the cup again" Thor said, looking out the portholes.

"You speak Groot?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, they taught it on Asgard. It was an elective" Thor answered.

"I am Groot" Groot said shortly.

"You'll know when we're there. Nidavellir's forge harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer, it's truly awesome" Thor told him.

Rocket pressed two buttons on the dashboard "if you're going to battle Thanos, you might need two eyes" he pulled out an eyeball and handed it to Thor.

"What's this?" Thor asked.

"What's it look like? Some jerk lost a bet with me on Contraxia"

"He gave you his eye?"

"He gave me 100 credits. I snuck in later that night and stole his eye''

"Thank you sweet rabbit" Thor said, placing it in his eye socket.

"We're here" Rocket exclaimed.

Thor was smacking the side of his head, trying to calibrate his new eye "I don't think it's working, it's really dark"

"It's not the eye" Rocket said.

"The star's gone out, and the three rings are frozen" Thor exclaimed.

Once they were inside, Rocket muttered "I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are at cleaning"

"This forge hasn't gone dark in centuries" Thor said.

A massive figure charged at them from the darkness.

"Eitri!" Thor shouted "What happened!"

"You were supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!" Eitri shouted.

"Asgard was destroyed!"

Thor looked at Eitri's hands, encased in molten metal.

Back in Thanos's spaceship, Nebula had broken free from her containment, and inputted a code into a communication device "Mantis, I need you to meet me on Titan"

Meanwhile; Zionne had teleported himself, Peter, Tony and Dr. Strange to the planet Titan, and almost immediately, they were attacked by Star-Lord, Drax and Mantis.

Zionne jumped back, and restrained Drax and Mantis in glowing red, which seemed to make them absolutely terrified.

Zionne held out a hand, which was cloaked in blue light which trapped Star-Lord in place "You look like the leader type, why are you attacking us?" he asked.

"Where is Gamora" Star-Lord demanded.

Zionne froze "DON'T TELL ME YOU IDIOTS LOST HER!" he roared "For fuck sake, give me a minute…"

"What?" Star-Lord asked.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She's FUCKING DOOMED!" Zionne crouched.

"The hell do you mean!?" Star-Lord demanded, the blue light no longer keeping him in place.

"Thanos has her you moron!" Zionne yelled.

"How do you know about Thanos?" Mantis asked.

Strange revealed the Time Stone.

"Oh…" Mantis sighed.

"And you idiots letting Gamora go with Thanos just gives TWO MORE STONES!" Zionne shouted.

"Two?" Mantis asked.

"She knew the location of the Soul Stone" Zionne said.


End file.
